Mercedes-Benz Vito
The Mercedes-Benz Vito is a light van produced by Mercedes-Benz. It is available as a standard panel van for cargo, or with passenger accommodations substituted for part or all of the load area. First generation (W638; 1996–2003) The first generation Mercedes-Benz Vito was produced between 1996 and 2003. It is powered either by a diesel engine with up to or a gasoline engine with up to and a front-wheel drive drivetrain. The range of gasoline engines consists of two old units from Mercedes (113 and 114) and a Volkswagen 2.8 VR6 engine, designated as the M104.900. When it comes to diesel engines, old 2.3 with and without turbo and also modern CDI 2.2 engines are available. This body design was also sold as the V-Klasse in more luxurious version (V-Klasse was replaced with the Viano-name for the second generation of Vito). It was designed by Michael Mauer from 1989 to 1991, when the final design was chosen and patented in February 1993. 108D Weight Ratings (kg) 1420 - Front axle load 1330 - Rear axle load 2705 - Gross vehicle weight 1545 - Unladen weight 1160 - Payload capacity 2000 - Trailer load with brakes (could differ depending on local legislation) 750 - Trailer without brakes 100 - Roof load Second generation (W639; 2003–present) Initial release The second generation Mercedes-Benz Vito design that is more streamlined than its predecessor, powered by a new range of engines, and a rear-wheel drive(RWD) drivetrain. The angle of the windshield and A-pillar is closer to horizontal; the dashboard is bigger and the bonnet (hood) smaller. The new Vito is available in three different lengths and four diesel engine versions: the 109 CDI, 111 CDI, 115 CDI (all powered by a 4-cylinder 2.2-litre engine) and the 120 CDI (featuring the 3.0-litre V6 unit). The model numerics relate to their engine power output: currently the 109 has , the 111 has , the 115 has , and the 120 has . Blue-efficiency technology is optional. The vehicles have a new 6-speed manual gearbox gear ratios designed for fuel economy. The second generation Vitos are Euro 3 compliant (additionally Euro 4 compliant as of November 2006) and exempt from the Low Emission Zone in London, which requires commercial vehicles (vans) to reach at least Euro 3 standard from October 2010. London Taxi variant In August 2008, a variant of the Vito was approved by the Public Carriage Office for use as a licensed London 'black cab'.PCO Notice – Mercedes-Benz Vito Taxi , Public Carriage Office notice at Transport for London, 13 August 2008 The Vito taxicab includes electric sliding doors, electric steps and seating for six people. The Vito's rear-wheel steering enables it to meet the PCO's strict Conditions of Fitness requirements including a turning circle and wheelchair accessibility.Hail, the new London cab , London Evening Standard, 26 June 2008 The vehicle, a variation of the 'Traveliner' model, is built by Penso in Coventry. The rear wheel steer system is licensed from one80, and it is distributed through Eco City Vehicles subsidiary KPM-UK Taxis.Mercedes-Benz to launch eco-friendly London black cab, Daily Telegraph, 17 June 2008 The new Taxi does not perform the famous U-turn in the same way as the TX and Metro models, instead it incorporates an electrically operated rear wheel system, activated by a button adjacent to the steering wheel. This turns the rear wheels in the opposite direction to the front wheels, thus allowing the Taxi to perform the same tight turning circle as the TX and Metro models. This system is only possible when the vehicle is traveling at less than , and if the vehicle goes over this speed while the LSM is active, it is deactivated, and the wheels straighten up. It is longer and wider than the TX models, but traveling through tight spaces is aided by the electric folding wing mirrors, which as of 2009 are standard. Production On 16 April 2010 the assembly of the Viano W639 began at the Fujian Daimler Automotive plant in Fúzhōu, China. Forty per cent of the components and automotive parts of the Chinese model version are manufactured by local companies. The Chinese model was launched on the Chinese (Hong Kong, PRC and Republic) and the South Korean market in April 2010. 2010 update The facelifted version of the Vito began from September 2010, and features restyled front and rear lights, restyled front bumpers, and more-efficient diesel engines adapted from the Mercedes-Benz Sprinter range. The Vito's suspension, instrumentation, steering wheel, and overall quality of materials was also improved. Vito E-Cell (2010-) , Brussels]] Mercedes-Benz expected 100 vehicles to be produced by the end of 2010 and a further 2,000 by the end of 2011. The Vito E-Cell utilizes a front-wheel drive setup to save installation space for a 36-kWh lithium-ion battery pack housed underneath the van's cargo area. The E-Cell's electric motor has 60 kW (80 horsepower) and 207 pound-feet of torque. The electric van has a range of and a top speed of . The UK market was allocated 50 vehicles for the first year. All customers are to be vetted to ensure suitability and must return the van after four years to Mercedes. Vito E-CELL crewbus (2012) It is a version of seven-seater Vito E-CELL with electric motor (60 kW, 280 Nm), power electronics, transformer and AC/DC charger under the bonnet; lithium-ion batteries under the passenger compartment floor. The vehicle was unveiled in 2012 Geneva Motor Show.Mercedes-Benz at the 2012 Geneva Motor Show: Two world premieres and three European premieres in Geneva - Two world premieres and three European premieres in Geneva: Dynamism and efficiency References External links * Official Mercedes-Benz UK Vito Van webpage Vito Category:Vans Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Automobiles powered by VR engines Vito